juegos_de_pc_y_de_consolasfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Five nights at freddy's
= Five Nights at Freddy's = Para la saga de videojuegos, véase Five Nights at Freddy's (saga). |- | colspan="3" |datos en Wikidata |} Five Nights at Freddy's es un videojuego de terror independiente del género point and click desarrollado por Scott Cawthon. El juego se hizo popular por medio de la emisión de sesiones de juego y videos virales en YouTube.1 2 3 El videojuego se centra en una pizzería llamada «Freddy Fazbear's Pizza», donde el jugador interpreta a un guardia de seguridad nocturno que durante su turno de vigilancia se ve obligado a defenderse del constante acoso y ataque de los defectuosos animales animatrónicos. La única forma que tiene el jugador de protegerse es realizar el seguimiento de los muñecos animatrónicos a través de las cámaras de seguridad de circuito cerrado distribuidas por el establecimiento 4 y cerrando una serie de puertas de seguridad, con el agravante de que éstas únicamente pueden permanecer cerradas por tiempo limitado. Five Nights at Freddy's fue lanzado el 8 de agosto de 2014 para Microsoft Windows vía Desura y posteriormente por Steam. El 27 de agosto de 2014 fue lanzado para Android por Google Play Store, luego para iOS el 11 de septiembre de 2014 y finalmente para Windows Phone el 5 de diciembre del mismo año.5 Índice ocultar * 1 Desarrollo * 2 Jugabilidad ** 2.1 Enemigos * 3 Argumento * 4 Recepción * 5 Referencias * 6 Enlaces externos Desarrolloeditar Five Nights at Freddy's tardó seis meses en desarrollarse, con el objetivo de crear un juego con una interfaz simplificada y un sistema de juego fácil de aprender en pocos minutos sin importar la experiencia del jugador.6 El concepto original de hacer un juego de terror con animatrónicos surgió por la crítica de los jugadores de un videojuego casualque creó anteriormente, en la cual la imagen y la forma de moverse del protagonista, un castor, recordaba a un robot.7 La idea de localizar Five Nights at Freddy's en una pizzería se debe al uso de los animatrónicos en los parque de atracciones y restaurantes, y lo mucho que asustan éstos al moverse.6 Scott Cawthon consideró limitar la movilidad y el campo de visión del jugador para producirle miedo y a su vez causar una falsa sensación de seguridad, mientras que añadir una barra de energía fuerza al jugador a abrir las puertas que le protegen para que reduzcan el gasto de energía. Jugabilidadeditar El jugador debe sobrevivir durante su jornada laboral que transcurre desde la medianoche hasta las 6 a. m. (6 minutos en tiempo real) sin ser atacado por ninguno de los personajes animatrónicos. El jugador, incapaz de moverse, puede acceder a una red de cámaras de seguridad instaladas en toda la pizzería para seguir sus movimientos.8 También se puede comprobar si alguno de los muñecos está cerca, encendiendo las luces situadas a ambos lados del puesto de seguridad (esto permite ver si hay algún animatrónico en alguno de los corredores). En caso de haber alguno en las proximidades, el jugador puede cerrar las puertas de seguridad y esperar a que éstos se vayan. Sin embargo, todos estos aparatos funcionan gracias a una batería. Cuantos más aparatos estén en uso, más energía será gastada. Si el jugador gasta toda la batería, quedará desprotegido y será atacado por Freddy.8 Como sugiere el título, el juego está dividido en cinco niveles llamados «noches» que aumentan su dificultad, volviéndose más erráticos y violentos, siendo más complicado saber dónde y cuándo van a aparecer. Finalizando el juego se desbloquea una sexta noche aún más difícil y finalizando ésta, se desbloquea una séptima noche llamada «Custom Night», donde el jugador puede ajustar la inteligencia artificial de los animatrónicos.9 Enemigoseditar Cada animatrónico tiene una forma animal que inspira su nombre en inglés (Foxy es un zorro, Chica es un pollo, Bonnie es un conejo y Freddy es un oso) y un patrón de movimiento que se repite cíclicamente fuera del campo de visión del personaje. La velocidad de los personajes se incrementa a medida que el jugador avance cada noche. Bonnie es quien sale primero y es el que más suele moverse y acercarse a la puerta izquierda de la oficina; mientras que Chica suele salir después de Bonnie y estar en la puerta lateral derecha. A partir de la segunda noche, es posible que Foxy pueda dejar su puesto llamado «Pirate Cove» (aunque rara vez lo hace en la primera noche si no se revisa para nada la pirate cove) y correr por el pasillo izquierdo de la oficina. En este caso, el jugador debe cerrar inmediatamente la puerta izquierda si ve el pasillo izquierdo, haciendo que éste golpee la puerta un par de veces. El oso Freddy es el último personaje en salir, ya que tiende a deambular por la pizzería en las últimas noches del juego y situarse en zonas oscuras, pero sale pocas veces. Además, existe una versión alternativa de este personaje llamada Golden Freddy que no aparece ante las cámaras, sólo se muestra ante el jugador si éste observa un póster en una determinada habitación. Morir a manos de Golden Freddy no sólo hace que acabe la partida, también hace que el juego se congele. Para evitarlo, el jugador tiene que acceder a las cámaras de seguridad cuando éste aparezca en la pantalla. Argumentoeditar Mike Schmidt ha iniciado un nuevo trabajo como guardia de seguridad en la pizzería Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, un popular restaurante familiar que cuenta con animatrónicos como atracción principal para los niños. Durante cada jornada, Mike recibe un correo de voz dejado por el guardia de seguridad anterior, quien le explica que los animales robóticos del establecimiento son capaces de caminar libremente durante la noche debido a que, si se mantienen inactivos por mucho tiempo, sus servomotores se pueden bloquear. Además, agrega que a los animatrónicos no se les permite caminar de día a causa de un incidente conocido como «La mordida del 87» que implicó la pérdida del lóbulo frontal de un comensal tras ser mordido en la cabeza por uno de los animatrónicos. El guardia de seguridad también le advierte a Mike que si uno de ellos llega a encontrarse con un ser humano en la noche, éste asume automáticamente que se trata de un endoesqueleto de ellos sin su traje, por lo que lo pueden meter a la fuerza en un traje mecánico de Freddy Fazbear, matándolo en el proceso. A medida que Mike sobrevive a más turnos de noche, se van revelando otros acontecimientos que arruinaron la reputación de la pizzería en recortes de periódicos visibles en cierto sector, como la desaparición de cinco niños que fueron secuestrados por un hombre que se disfrazó de un animatrónico así como las repentinas quejas de varios padres que juraban ver lo que parecía ser sangre y mocos saliendo de la boca y los ojos de los animatronics. Mike también sufre progresivamente de alucinaciones que parecen involucrar una versión alternativa de Freddy Fazbear y descubre que al parecer el sujeto del télefono fue asesinado por los animatrónicos. Al terminar su semana de trabajo, Mike recibe un cheque de parte de Fazbear Entertainment. Al superar el modo «Custom Night», éste es despedido por «manipular la inteligencia artificial» de todos los robots, «falta de ética profesional» y por «mal olor». Recepcióneditar |} El juego ha sido elogiado por la crítica de ser una toma única en el género de terror y supervivencia, con un énfasis particular y su diseño simple, junto con la forma de sus mecánicas de juego y la estética que ayudan al jugador a sumergirse en la historia, además de contribuir a un sentimiento general de temor y paranoia.15 17 16 Se valoró positivamente la obtención de información que puede recopilar el jugador a través de detalles durante la sesión de juego para que pueda reconstruir los sucesos acaecidos en el local.16El crítico de PC Gamer, Lance Liebi, valoró positivamente el sistema de juego simple y repetitivo como un medio rápido para familiarizar a todo tipo de jugadores con el juego.12 Otros críticos como Justin Clark y Ryan Bates valoraron el minimalismo sonoro y el aprovechamiento de las limitaciones del motor del juego para crear el sentimiento de soledad e inseguridad.11 13 Sin embargo se le criticó la escasa duración del juego una vez que se ha dominado el «gameplay», a pesar de la existencia del modo de juego desbloqueable tras superar las cinco noches principales y el escaso momento de terror si se ha memorizado el patrón de movimiento de los animatrónicos.11 14 Carter Dotson, de Gamezebo, señaló que en ocasiones el juego consiste en la suerte en lugar de la habilidad del jugador para sobrevivir si en la última de la noche Freddy decide tocar la versión larga de su canción.15 Referenciaseditar # Volver arriba↑ Bernardo, Beatriz (7 de febrero de 2015). «‘Five Nights at Freddy's’, un juego de Scott Cawthon». El Boletín.com. Consultado el 13 de febrero de 2015. # Volver arriba↑ Pascual, Juan Antonio (26 de enero de 2015). «Five Nights at Freddy's, el juego de terror para no dormir». Computer Hoy. Consultado el 13 de febrero de 2015. # Volver arriba↑ Otero, César (19 de febrero de 2015). «El Terror viral de Five Nights at Freddy's». Meristation. Consultado el 5 de marzo de 2015. # Volver arriba↑ «PC download charts: 'Five Nights at Freddy's' tears up Desura». Relaxnews. 18 de agosto de 2014. Consultado el 26 de agosto de 2014. # Volver arriba↑ Priestman, Chris (27 de agosto de 2014). «Hit PC horror game Five Nights At Freddy's is now terrifying Android players». Pocket Gamer (Steel Media Limited). Consultado el 27 de agosto de 2014. # ↑ Saltar a:a'' ''b Couture, Joel (3 de septiembre de 2014). «IGM Interviews – Scott Cawthon (Five Nights at Freddy’s)» (en inglés). Indie Games Magazine. Consultado el 2 de marzo de 2015. # Volver arriba↑ Morgan, Joe (25 de octubre de 2014). «Scott Cawthon-Christian Developer Spotlight»(en inglés). Geeknder Grace.com. Consultado el 2 de marzo de 2015. # ↑ Saltar a:a'' ''b IGN. «El terror de Five Nights at Freddy's». Consultado el 3 de enero de 2015. # Volver arriba↑ Couture, Joel (7 de agosto de 2014). «Five Nights at Freddy’s Review – Nightmares and Death at Chuck E Cheese’s». Indie Game Magazine. Consultado el 16 de agosto de 2014. # Volver arriba↑ Metacritic. «Puntuación en Metacritic». Consultado el 8 de diciembre de 2014. # ↑ Saltar a:a'' ''b c'' Gamestop (3 de octubre de 2014). «Five Nights at Freddy's» (en inglés). Consultado el 7 de diciembre de 2014. # ↑ Saltar a:''a b'' PC Gamer (25 de agosto de 2014). «Five Nights at Freddy's Review» (en inglés). Consultado el 8 de diciembre de 2014. # ↑ Saltar a:''a b'' Game Revolution (27 de agosto de 2014). «Five Nights at Freddy's review» (en inglés). Consultado el 7 de diciembre de 2014. # ↑ Saltar a:''a b'' Game Zone (11 de octubre de 2014). «Five Nights at Freddy's Review» (en inglés). Consultado el 8 de diciembre de 2014. # ↑ Saltar a:''a b'' ''c Dotson, Carter (19 de septiembre de 2014). «Five Nights at Freddy’s Review: Lights Out» (en inglés). Gamezebo. Consultado el 1 de marzo de 2015. # ↑ Saltar a:a'' ''b c Musgrave, Shaun (19 de octubre de 2014). «'Five Nights At Freddy's' Review - One, Two, Freddy's Going To Get You» (en inglés). Touch Arcade. Consultado el 1 de marzo de 2015. # Volver arriba↑ «Five Nights at Freddy's is nightmare fuel mixed with Chuck E. Cheese's». Destructoid. 20 de agosto de 2014. Consultado el 26 de agosto de 2014. Enlaces externoseditar descargar fnaf https://mega.co.nz/#!VJYW3CoK!DGPZOq7Z-o6Z6DxewqGzBrqInXM8oW2udxiM6tXbFIE *